So Many Tries to See His Eyes
by TeenTitan99
Summary: A conversation starts up about eyes, and the others wonder why they haven't seen Robins. What will the Titans scheme up to get a look? read to find out! BB/Rae Rob/Star. if you don't like the parings, that's not my problem.
1. Chapter 1

**So Many Tries to See His Eyes**

It was a nice sunny morning in Titans Tower and the gang was just sitting around in the common room. It was Cyborgs turn to make breakfast so he started to make bacon and eggs. As soon as the grease aroma hit the air, Beast Boy said "Dude! How many times do I have to say it? I'M A VEGITARIAN!" Cyborg just looked at him and said, "Then make your own breakfast!" After that, he headed over to the couch where Robin was flipping through channels. "Anything good on?" he asked him. "Not really," Robin replied. "Wanna play game station?" Robin smirked. "Why do you ask? You know you're going to lose!"

"Oh it's on now man!" Cyborg shouted. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Beast Boy looked at the food on the stove. 'Look away,' he thought to himself. 'Just look away. You'll be fine if you just….'

"Help us…." Said a faint voice. Beast Boy's thoughts were ended by hearing this voice. He looked around to see if anyone had heard it. Raven was over at the table reading, and Starfire was watching Robin and Cyborg kick each others butts. No one had obviously heard it but him. "Help us Beast Boy, help…." Now he was creeped out. Then he saw where it was coming from. The frying pan! 'I'm going nuts!' he thought. "Help us fellow brother! Help!" the food cried. Beast Boy decided it was unfair that innocent animals had their lives taken to feed people, so he quietly picked up the pan and tip-toed over the garbage can. He was just about to throw it in, but then a huge shadow stood over him. " I hope you're not doin' what I think you're doin'." Beast Boy turned around to see an angry Cyborg. "Heh heh, hey Cy. What's up?"

BREAK LINE

"Put it back on the stove man." said Cyborg. "No man!It's cruel what happens to these animals!" Beast Boy shouted. "How'd you know I was even going to throw it out?"

"I'm half machine man. all my senses are better than a humans." Cyborg said. Then Starfire flew over. "I wish I had the powerful eyes of seeing," Raven then walked over. "You can shoot starbolts from your eyes Starfire. you don't need to be jealous of Cyborg."

"What can you do with your eyes friend?" Starfire asked her. "I can look into peoples minds. You know i can do that." Starfire then turned to Beast Boy. "What can you do with your eyes friend? she asked him. "It changes depending on what animal I am." he replied. Then everyone looked over at Robin. He noticed the silence and turned around to find everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked his teammates. "We were talking," Beast Boy said. "About out eyes and what abilities they have," said Starfire. "Then we were wondering," Raven said next. "How come we've never seen your eyes?" Cyborg asked. "Ummmmmm... my eyes just don't wanna be seen." he lied. "Robin, for what reason do you hide behind to mask?" Starfire asked him. "I have my reasons." he said back. "We don't care how you look dude," Beast Boy said to Robin. "You guys just don't get it," Robin replied. Then he got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice going BB!" Cyborg shouted. "This is my fault? You're the one with the powerful eyes that started the whole thing!" Beast Boy yelled back. "Enough. Fighting only leads to more yelling so both of you shut up. He didn't want us to see his eyes, so what?"

"SO WHAT? SO WHAT? He doesn't trust his own team enough to know what his face looks like!" Beast Boy said back. Starfire then spoke up. "Robin does the trusting with us! He will tell us anything!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah? How about when he became Red X?" Cyborg asked her. Starfire looked down at her feet. "Or when he….."

"Well, we have to remember he did let us see what was inside his brief case after we got it back from Ding Dong Daddy," Raven said supporting Starfire. "Yes! That is my point. Thank you for how you say, ' helping my case' Raven." Starfire said thanking her. Raven nodded to her as if to say 'your welcome'. "Yeah, but why won't he let us see his eyes?" asked Beast Boy. "Don't you know anything?" Raven said annoyingly. "It's probably something he learned from Batman," the other three looked at each other, as they had not considered this."You couldn't have said that earlier?" Beast Boy asked her. "Anyway, if we can't get Robin to take his mask off, then maybe we should take the mask off Robin!" Cyborg, Starfire, and even Raven looked at him funny. "Okay, we all know what holiday is coming up tomorrow,"

"April Fools Day!" Cyborg shouted smiling. "Please, why must April be fooled? I am quite fond of April." Starfire asked. "No Star, it's just a holiday to play pranks on your friends. So tomorrow, we set up this thing outside his room. Come on guys, we need a plan…"

**Well there you have it! Sorry if it comes out short, but hopefully it satisfies you guys for now. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I wouldn't mind more! Until next time, this is teen titan 99 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and of course Starfire woke up early so they could set up Robin's littlie 'surprise'. "Okay y'all, Beast Boy and I were up all night planning this thing, so it has to work. He'll come out of his room and trip over that wire. When he gets up, he'll have to run away from that laser that'll start shooting at him."

"Excuse me Cyborg, but are we sure Robin will not be harmed?" Starfire asked nervously. "Star, don't worry. He'll be fine. Now, once he defeats the laser, the obstacles will be over after that. But you know that perfume that Star wears sometimes that makes Robin pass out?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I put motion sensors in the wall over there, so when he walks by it, he'll get a face full of perfume. With him being all love struck, he'll pass out, giving us plenty of time to take off his mask. So when he wakes up…."

"We see his eyes!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I believe Robin gets up at 5:30." Starfire stated. "THAT'S RIGHT NOW!" everyone exclaimed. All of a sudden, Robin's door opened and the others all hid. 'This isn't going to work,' Raven thought "YAWN! I wonder who else is u-ahhhhh!" he yelled. He had tripped over the wire. "Ow." He said "When the heck did that get put in?" he asked himself. Robin then heard something move over head. He looked up and came face to face with a laser. (Like the one in the episode 'X') Before Robin could move, it shot him. "ROBIN!" Starfire screamed then bolted to the scene of the crime."No…." she whispered. "What happened dude?" Beast Boy asked him. "I don't know man!" he replied. Starfire flew over to Cyborg. "You did this! You, you, CLORBAG! Yow will bring him back!" her eyes were glowing very brightly. "Star, I can't." he answered honestly. All of a sudden…. "APRIL FOOLS!" everyone turned to where the voice had come from. It was Robin! "Robin!" Starfire flew over and gave him a huge hug of relief which made him blush a little. "I knew you guys were going to do this! I put in a trap door last night. I fell through when the laser shot!" Robin was laughing. "Wow, you're bogus." said Beast Boy. "Wait, how'd you know what we were going to?" Cyborg questioned. "I can connect to the security cameras through my laptop. I could see and hear your plan." Robin said still laughing. "Maybe you guys should stop trying to see…." PWOOF! Robin was cut off by a face of Star's perfume. "Haaaaa…" he said dreamily then passed out. "Didn't he hear the whole plan?" Raven asked the boys. "Oh he did, the perfume was a last minute thing." Beast Boy said grinning. Then the titans dragged him off to the common room and waited for the right moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see them!" Beast Boy said like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I know right? Me too!" Cyborg squealed."This is pointless," Raven said in her casual depressing tone of voice."Why must we see Robin's eyes?" Starfire asked quite curiously. "Because, if you wanna know how he feels about things, or certain Tameranean Princesses, his eyes show emotion and feelings." Beast Boy aid to her. Starfire face quickly brightened. "How much longer must we wait?"

"We don't have to anymore," Cyborg stated. "Let's go." Beast Boy put his hand on the mask. "One…..two…..THREE!" he pulled the mask, but it did not come off. He then pulled harder, but yet he was not successful. "Oh come on!" Cyborg shoved him aside. "You're not pulling hard enough, move over!" Cyborg then pulled so hard, he would have pulled out Robin's eyes along with his mask. "Stop!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are damaging him!"

"Starfire's right, just leave him alone." Raven said. The boys looked at her in disappointment. "Now." She commanded. Then the boys shuffled off to the kitchen to agree on something to make for breakfast. Raven walked over to the couch and pulled out her book and started reading. Then all of a sudden, she heard Starfire talking to her. "Friend Raven, do you not have a small amount of the curiosity?" she asked her. "Raven thought about it, then came to a conclusion. "I guess I am a little,"

"How did the mask stay on through all of the pulling?"

"I don't know, we can ask Robin when he wakes up. For now just go and do whatever it is that Starfires do."Raven said to her. Starfire got up to leave. "I am usually talking to Robin," Starfire said sadly. Then she flew off to her bedroom.

**IN A FEW HOURS…..**

Robin awoke in the common room, not knowing how he'd gotten there. He then realized the pain his face was in. it felt as if his skin had been through a taffy puller. 'What the heck happened?' he thought. He looked around the room to see he was the only one in there. "Well, I might as well do something," He said aloud. He walked over to the game station and put in his favorite racing game. Since Beast Boy or Cyborg weren't around, he decided to see if any of the Titans East members were online. When he saw who was on, he smiled contently. "Speedy, get ready to run to a doctor, 'cause I'm about kick your butt."

**BREAK LINE **

Off in another room, the other titans were scheming. "What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked his teammates. "It will not come off his face," Starfire stated. "We could take all of his masks!"Beast Boy exclaimed. "No, then he'll just stay in his room all day, we need a better pl…." Raven got cut off by Beast Boy. "EWWW!" he shouted. "There's some goop all over my glove!"

"It's probably just Robin's hair gel," Raven said. "We did not touch his hair though," Starfire stated. "MOST of us didn't touch his hair." Cyborg said. Everyone looked at Starfire and smirked. Starfire blushed. "Anyway BB, that doesn't look like hair gel," Cyborg took Beast Boy's glove and scanned it with his eye. After a few moments, Cyborg said "That's really not hair gel y'all, it's glue!"

**Te-hehe! I lovvvveeee writing this story soooo much! I am the only one who knows what will happen! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter 4 a while, I got sidetracked by the Legend of Korra season finale! Who else saw it and thought it was awesome? EEEPPP! Okay I'll stop being a nerd so you can review! See that button that says review? It's blue? Sry if Ur color blind. I did not mean to be mean! Anyway, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, you might not get this now, but after you read the story you will.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or any of the board games that are mentioned in the story or Vaseline!

P.S if I did own Teen Titans, it would not be as awesome and everyone would hate the show as much as The Last Airbender.

**CHAPTER 5!**

The titans with the exception of Robin had all gathered in Cyborg's room. The three looked at him confused. "Glue?" they asked. "Well, it's like glue, it's really sticky. It's just a substance with some materials that are in glue. According to the description my computer's giving me, it's supposed to work for 24 hours!" he exclaimed. "Wow he REALLY doesn't want ANYONE to see his eyes….." Beast Boy said. "I'm sure that Robin has a good reason." Starfire said defending Robin. "Yeah, but what is it?" They all thought for a moment, but could not find a reason. "Okay, I have a plan, but we'll save it for tomorrow as a last resort." Beast Boy said. "We take the, whatever it is, and replace it with Vaseline." He explained. "Then instead of sticking,"

"We could easily slide it off his face!" Starfire cheered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that actually a good plan Beast Boy." Raven told him. Beast Boy smiled and even blushed a little. 'She's being nice to me? Wow, not a first but very rare. Wait, am I blushing? Quit it cheeks!' Beast Boy was yelling at himself, but it was inside his head so no one else could hear him. 'Why is Beast Boy blushing? He doesn't like me, does he? It's not like I like him back, do I?' Now Raven was fighting with herself in her head, and because of her use of emotions, the light bulb above the four exploded. "I need to be alone," Raven stated then flew out of the room. "Uh, me too," said Beast Boy. He then left. Cyborg and Starfire smiled at each other. "You have the knowledge that the two of them do the liking of each other, yes?" she asked him. "Star, I knew before they did!" then he said, "I also have the knowledge of you liking Robin, and Robin liking you. You two just don't wanna say anything." Starfire blushed. "Cyborg, you are still a clorbag."

"Heh, sure I am, Mrs. Robin."

**BREAK LINE**

Back in the common room, Robin had played and defeated Speedy several time. He was about to push yes on the rematch button, which was requested by Speedy who was yelling over at Titans East tower, but he turned it down and shut of the game station. "Hmmm….. It's April Fool Day, I haven't seen or heard from anyone in an hour, and it's April Fools Day! Not a good thing since Beast Boy and Cyborg live for this stuff," he said. Robin got up and left the room. He kept his hand over the pouch on his utility belt that held his bo-staff do he could fight off any surprise attacks. He checked the garage and Cyborg's room for Cyborg, (Duh) he knocked on Raven's door to see if she was in there, knowing he wasn't allowed to go in, Beast Boy's room for, well Beast Boy and Starfire's room and the roof for Starfire. The Titans were nowhere to be found! Giving up, Robin headed back the common room. When he entered, he found who he'd been searching for! "Robin! You're just in time for game night!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. Robin's shoulders fell.' Oh great.' He thought. "Okay, so what do y'all wanna play first? Candy Land, Monopoly, Sorry, Bop-It, cards, or Spin the Bottle?" Cyborg asked everyone. No one really wanted to play any of them. Then Starfire spoke up. "May I suggest a game?" everyone nodded."Why do we not play Dare or Truth?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed."Whatever." Raven said in her usual tone."Let's play some truth or dare!" Cyborg said happily. Robin only had one thought at that moment. 'Oh no.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start, I want to thank the guest that gave me the idea instead of using glue, use a special substance. Thanks a lot for the suggestion! By the way, if you send in your suggestions, I might or might not use them. The story is already written, so don't be mad if I don't use them. Oh I forgot to say this before; the story takes place after the season 5 finale, but before the movie came out. Anyway, on with the story!**

Everyone one sat in a circle as Beast Boy clarified the rules. "Okay dudes, you might know how to play the regular girly slumber party version, but this is the titans version!" he exclaimed. "Just get on with it." Raven said. Beast Boy frowned. "Anyway, if someone hesitates on their question, they need to do that truth or dare and do ANOTHER truth or dare that someone else gets to come up with."

"Wondrous! May I go first?" Starfire asked hopefully. "Sure Star, truth or dare?" Beast Boy asked her. "I choose the truth."

"Okay, did you lose Silkie? I haven't seen him in weeks!" Starfire looked at him confused, then she smiled. "Oh no, I did not misplace him! He ate my glorg recipe, so I put him in a time out." A sigh of relief emitted from every ones mouth. The glorg was gone! "Uh, Star?" Cyborg asked her. "Hm?" she said "When did he eat it?"

"Oh, about a month ago."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. "HE'S STILL IN TIME OUT?" Starfire looked confused. "But Raven, you gave me the knowledge that an earthly time out lasts 10 to 15 years." The boys all looked at Raven. "10 TO 15 YEARS!" they shouted. Raven turned to see Starfire. "I said 10 to 15 minutes, not years." Starfire's face turned red. "Heh heh, whoops. It is my turn to pick someone, yes?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "Umm, Cyborg. Do you choose the Truth or the Dare?"

"Uh, let's do dare." He said. "I dare you to eat a bug!" Starfire told him then started giggling. "Oh come on, that's nothing!" Beast Boy complained. "Too bad man, she already told me the dare!" Cyborg said happily."But Cyborg, there aren't any bugs in here." Robin said. Cyborgs smile fell off his face. "I believe a new dare is in order!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He leaned over to Starfire and whispered his ides in her ear. Starfire giggled. "You must do the dance of the chicken for 30 minutes while you wear a sun hat and the boa of feathers. We will record it then upload it to the website called YouTube." Beast Boy was laughing so hard he was crying. Cyborg's smile broke. He didn't want to do it, but if he didn't, he'd have to do it anyway. "Okay, I'll do it."

"SWEET!" Beast Boy ran out of the room to get his camera. Cyborg looked at Robin. "I'm gonna get ya for pointing out the no bugs thing," he said. Robin was a little nervous, but maybe he'd forget about it. Then, Beast Boy ran back in with Robin's laptop, a connection cord and a video camera. Plus the thing Cyborg had to wear, "Ready?" he asked excitedly. "Ready as I'll ever be." He replied then got up and got ready.


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hour of recording, laughing, and uploading, everyone was back in the circle. It was Cyborg's turn to pick someone. "Uh, Raven. Truth or dare?" he asked her. "Truth," she said depressingly. "Do you like Beast Boy?" Raven's eyes went wide under her robe. "Uhhhhh….."

"HESITATION!" Cyborg yelled. "Now you need to answer that question and do the dare I just came up with." Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy stared at him, then at Raven. Then all of a sudden a wave of dark energy shot from Raven, opened the fridge, and made all the food start to fly out. "Food fight!" Beast Boy yelled. "AND WE'RE LOSING!" Beast Boy was dodging root beer cans, Starfire was shooting starbolts at miscellaneous pieces of meat, and Robin got hit in the face with some of Starfire's pudding. (Don't worry; it wasn't the pudding of sadness!) Once everything had flown out of the fridge, Raven said, "Does that answer your question?"

"I need an exact answer…." Cyborg said, wanting badly to admit the truth. "Yes." She said quietly. "I don't think the others heard you Raven….."

"YES!" she yelled. "Would you mind saying it louder?" he asked her smiling. Now she was angry. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She picked Cyborg with black energy."Wait! I still need to tell you your dare!" he told her nervously. "Save it." She said back. Then she threw him out the window. Cyborg shouted something on his way down. Something only Raven had heard. Her eyes widened. As the others walked back to the circle, Robin asked her, "What did he say? Did he tell you the dare?" Raven nodded and turned to Beast Boy."We have to….. Kiss."

**Omg I love writing this story! Just imagine the situation happening on TV! Cliffie for you guys! Sorry that it's short, I have this story written down in a notebook and this was a good stopping point for a lazy nerd. Anyway, I would highly enjoy it if you reviewed! Thank you and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beast Boy stared at her. "We…..what?" he asked. "We have to kiss." Raven said again. Still stunned, everyone walked back to the circle. (Well, Cyborg was still swimming back to shore after his little 'ride') Beast Boy, of course, sat next to Raven. An awkward silence fell upon the teens, knowing what was going to have to happen. Raven and Beast Boy just kept staring at each other. "Well?" Robin said. "One of you has to lean."

"Oh, heh heh, right." Beast Boy managed to say. The two started leaning closer and closer UNTILL….. "Wait." Raven said. "I need to ask you something." Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Do you, well, like me back?" Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah Rae, I do." He said. They both smiled and finally their lips connected. For a few moments, they enjoyed each other's embrace, when all of a sudden, "YEAH! AND I GOT THIS ON TAPE!" That was followed by a "CYBORG, GET BACK HERE!"

BREAK LINE

After about an hour passed, everyone was back in the circle again. It was Raven's turn to ask someone. "Beast Boy, truth or dare?" she asked him. She felt awkward talking to him because of the 'event' that took place earlier. "Dare." He stated. "I'm all about the action."

"Okay then Mr. Action, I dare you to prank call The Justice League." Beast Boy's eyes widened so wide they almost popped. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. Raven shook her head. "Don't I get a chicken out?" Everyone shook their heads. Beast Boy sighed. Then Starfire said, "I believe he is doing, 'the hesitation'?" she said. "He is!" Robin exclaimed. "Robin, would you like to do the honors?" Cyborg asked him. "Gladly." He replied. "While you're on the phone, you have to be speaking as an animal. But, we tell you what animal to be." Beast Boy had a sad look on his face. Then he thought of something. "Ha! How can we even call them, if we don't have their number?" he said happily. "Robin, do you not know the numbers of the phone by heart?" Starfire asked him. "Why yes Star, I do. Thanks."

"Do not do the mentioning of it! I am happy to help anytime." The two teenagers kept smiling at each other, forgetting the others were there. "Get a room," Cyborg moaned. The two blushed. "Friend Raven, would you mind?" Starfire asked. Raven smiled. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Cyborg was picked up by black energy and thrown out the window once again.

ANOTHER BREAK LINE. DON'T WORRY THERE'S ONLY TWO

As Cyborg walked back in, soaking wet, Robin was dialing the number for Beast Boy. "Isn't Batman able to track phone calls?" Raven asked Robin. "Shhhhh, it's ringing!" Not a minute later, someone picked up. "This is a private phone number. If you have this number, you must be a friend or relative of someone in the league, or the police."

"It's Bru-Batman." Robin corrected himself quickly. Beast Boy's eyes turned into exclamation points. "He HATES funny business." On the other line, Batman was getting impatient. "If this is you Dick, I'm going to be mad." Robin's eyes widened under his mask, knowing who he was talking about. Luckily, no one else did. Cyborg smirked. "Chicken." Beast Boy frowned then morphed into a chicken. "BA-KAW!" on the other line, Batman did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Cow." Raven commanded. "MOO!" emitted Beast Boy."Dog." Robin said. "WOOF!"

"If you do not hang up in 10 seconds, The Justice League will trace the location of this call and throw you in prison." Beast Boy immediately hung up the phone. "Is the game over yet?" he asked his team mates. "Not yet, there's still one more person." Everyone turned and looked at Robin. 'Oh crud.' He thought. 'If I choose dare, they'll make me take my mask off. My best bet is with truth.' He decided. "Robin, truth or dare?" Beast Boy asked him. "Truth." He answered. "Do you like Starfire?" he questioned. Robin's mind went blank. "Uhhhhh….." Robin hesitated. Robin HESITATED. 'Oh no.' he thought.

**Anyone want to guess what's going to happen? If you guess right, I will award you 6,000,000 virtual cupcakes. I don't know why cupcakes, their just fun, don't you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

"HESITATION!" every one yelled. Robin looked at the floor preparing for the worst. "Okay Robin, answer the question. You know you have to." Cyborg said. Robin looked up. "Well… Ummm….." He stuttered. He looked at Starfire and blushed as deep as the red on his shirt. "Robin, if you do not like me back, it is okay. I understand…" She said sadly. "Starfire," he started to say. Then he processed what she had said."Wait, you like me?" Starfire's eyes widened, for she had not realized she had let that slip out of her mouth. Well, there was no going back now. "Yes Robin, I do." Robin sighed. "Starfire, I like you a lot. I… I thought you didn't like me!"

"That is absurd Robin, of course I do!" She replied. Both were smiling like idiots. Plus they were blushing crimson red. "Seriously you guys, get a…."

"AZRATH METRION….."

"Okay! Never mind!" Cyborg exclaimed."Wait, we still need Robin's other truth or dare!" Beast Boy smiled. "Oh yeah!" Robin was nervous. They were going to make him take his mask off. He knew it. After a few minutes of discussing, Beast Boy said "We dare you to kiss Starfire."

'Phew,' Robin thought. 'Not that kissing Star is a bad thing, but at least they won't see-'His thoughts were cut short by Raven talking. "Plus, while you're kissing, Starfire gets to take your mask off." Robin was shocked. "What? No way!" he exclaimed."Chicken." Beast Boy said then morphed into a chicken and clucked. "Am not." Robin protested. "Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NO-"

"Robin, if you like me as you say you do, is there a reason you do not wish to do the 'making out' with me?" Starfire asked Robin. "No Star, it's just that…" Robin began. But then he remembered, he had the special substance on his mask. She wouldn't be able to get it off. Plus, after looking at her sad face,he totally melted. "Okay," he sighed. "I'll do it."

BREAK LINE!

For a few moments, everyone was silent. "Well?" Raven questioned. Robin and Starfire just kept smiling at each other. "Oh for petes sake!" Cyborg exclaimed. He then got up and pushed the two closer together. "Hey Star," Robin said. "Greeting Robin." She said back. The two stopped talking and started leaning, closer and closer UNTILL…..

"Robin?" Starfire asked him. "Yes?" he said. "May I have a word with the others in private?" she asked him. "Uhhhhh, sure." He said rubbing the back of his head. Once Starfire was with the others, Beast boy asked her what was up. "Does Robin not still have the substance he puts on his mask to make it stick to his face?" she asked quietly. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened then fell. "We were soooo close….." Cyborg said depressed. "You mean we ARE so close." Raven said then pulled something out of her robe. It was labeled, ROBIN'S MASK ADHESIVE. Every one stared at the tube, then at her. "I couldn't resist." She said smiling. "You little….."

"Starfire?" Robin asked. Everyone jumped. They'd forgotten Robin was even there! Starfire flew back over to him. "I am sorry Robin, we may continue."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing Robin. I speak the truth."

"Oh really?" Robin asked smiling. "Robin, do you not trust me?" she asked him back. He put his fingers on her chin and brought her head up to meet his mask. "You're my best friend, of course I trust you." Then, the two started leaning, closer and closer UNTILL…..

**LOL CLIFFIE! Hey, for people who have read my profile, I updated it! For those of you who HAVEN'T read it, you should! Anyway, someone won half of the virtual cupcakes! CONGRADULATIONS TO JORDYLILLY777! For anyone who guesses what happens next, I will award you the other 3,000,000 cupcakes! Hurry, before jordylilly777 wins them all!**

**teen titans 99 out! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry to say it but I won't be able to put up new chapters for a while. I'm going on vay-k with my family and I won't be back until the 15th. I think a new chapter might be up by at least the 17th. For now, you guys just get to keep guessing what's going to happen next! LOLZ!

teen titan 99 out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I just noticed! 51 reviews! All right! Okay, you do find out what color his eyes are in this chapter, but the story doesn't end there. It goes on a little bit more. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read! Oh yeah! I left you with a Cliffie! Oh dear, here we go.**

Finally, the teens no longer had any space in between their lips, and were sharing their very first meaningful kiss. Both had their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Starfire's hand moved from Robin's cheek to his mask. The other three leaned in closely, very excited. Slowly, Starfire pulled it off. The boys squealed, and Raven's emotions caused the silver wear drawer to open and all of the silver wear to fly out. Robin and Starfire didn't notice. They were still connected. "Oh come on man! If Raven feels any more, she's going to destroy Titans Tower!" Cyborg exclaimed. Finally, the two separated. Robin reached up, and felt that his mask had been removed."I don't know how you guys did it, but you are not allowed to laugh when I open my eyes." He said. "We are your friends Robin, we would never laugh at you." Starfire said kindly. "Well, there was that one time when we saw those baby pictures…." Beast Boy started to say, but Raven jabbed him in the ribs. "Never mind." He said hoarsely. "Okay, here goes nothing….." he said. Then, Robin finally opened his eyes. Everyone gasped as they looked into their leaders deep sea blue eyes.

**BREAK LINE**

"Robin, your eyes are….. Beautiful." Starfire said. "Cool as ice." Cyborg said. "Blue." Raven said. Robin turned to Beast Boy to hear his opinion."Dude, I've seen your face before..." he said thinking. "Where have you seen MY face before?" Robin asked him. Beast Boy kept thinking, then his eyes widened. "No way, it can't be….." he said in disbelief."Beast Boy, what is it?" Raven asked him. Beast Boy ran over to the sofa and tore off one of the cushions. Under the cushion, was a pile of miscellaneous things. "I have always wondered why that space on the sofa was so lumpy." Starfire said. "A-ha!" Beast Boy yelled picking up a magazine. "Dudes, take a look!" On the cover of the periodical were two people and hearts around them. At the top in big red letters said

**GOTHAM GOSSIP**

'IS DICK GRAYSON SEEING BARBRA GORDON?'

'Oh no.' Robin thought. "ROBIN? YOU'RE DICK GRAYSON?" everyone shouted. They turned around to find Robin had vanished. "Where'd he go?" Cyborg questioned. "Nice going _Garfield._" Raven said slapping him upside the head. Beast Boy gave her a look. "This is a lot of info guys; we need to piece this together." Cyborg said. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire walked over to the table. Cyborg walked over to the sofa. "Beast Boy?" he asked. "Why is my instruction manual in the sofa?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, but only five! That's just weak guys. I'm rooting for at least nine or ten this time! In the last chappie, you found out Robin's eye color and his real name. Now the team is trying to take it all in.**

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all sat at the table in the corner of the room. "I can't believe Robin is Dick Grayson," Cyborg said. Beast Boy started chuckling at the name, and everyone gave him the death stare. He quickly shut up. "Please, why is this name known by everyone but me?" Starfire asked, desperately wanting to know. "Richard John Grayson whose nick name was Dick, was a kid who grew up in the circus. His family's trapeze act was called The Flying Graysons. One night, someone by the name of Zuco took the bolts off the trapeze so it would break. When the trapeze wires broke, Dick's parents fell and died." Raven said with a sad look on her face. Starfire had a fist over her mouth and was trying to hold back tears. "But, luckily someone was watching over him. Bruce Wayne took him in as a son."

"Wait, Robin was adopted by Bruce Wayne, then Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That provides an explanation for why Robin said 'Bru-'before he said Batman when Beast Boy did the prank call." Starfire said. "Dudes," Beast Boy said. "ROBIN IS LIKE, A MILLIONARE AND HE NEVER TOLD US!" Everyone just gave him a look. "Who is this, Barbra that the magazine speaks of?" Starfire asked with her arms crossed. "What's the matter Star?" Beast Boy asked smirking. "Jealous?" Cyborg said. Starfire got so mad, she zapped them with starbolts, sending them tumbling into the sofa. Raven's blank expression never left her face while she put out a hand and high fived Starfire. When they walked back over, Cyborg asked, "Wasn't there a rumor that Robin was in love with Batgirl?"

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy said. "That means Barbra Gordon must be Batgirl!" Everyone just sat there, letting the information sink into their brains. Suddenly, Starfire got up and left the table. "Where are you going?" Raven asked her. "To see Robin." She replied. "I hope he is all right."

**BREAK LINE **

In his room, Robin was yelling at himself."Why did I open my eyes?" he asked himself angrily. "Just by seeing my eyes, they can find out way too much! They know my eye color, my name, what next?" Robin was yelling was yelling so loud, he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. "Robin? It is I Starfire. I wish to speak to you."

"Not now Star, I need to talk this through….."

"Perhaps I could be the one to do the 'talking this through' with." She said. Suddenly, Robin's door opened. "Come in." he said flatly. Starfire entered and flew over to his bed and sat next to him. He still had no mask on, and Starfire could see he was unhappy."So," he asked. "What do you guys know?" Starfire wrapped her fingers around her chin in thought. "Well, we know your name and your eye color quite obviously, Batman's true identity, and that the girl on the front of that magazine is Batgirl." Robin was frowning, still not believing he'd let this happen. "Robin?" Starfire asked him. "Yeah?" he replied. "Are you and this Barbra Gordon girl, in a relationship?" she asked nervously. "A relationship? With Barbra? No, we hung out a lot because we went to the same school and because of the superhero thing. I did have a crush in her for a long time….." he said. Starfire looked down at her feet depressingly. "But that was before I met you." he said smiling at her. She smiled and let a very quiet sigh of relief escape her mouth and he smiled wider. Then he frowned. "Do you know about my," Robin started to say. Starfire finished his sentence. "Parents? Yes Robin, we do." Robin looked at the floor sadly. Just the thought of his parents made him want to cry. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek and Starfire squeezed his shoulder for comfort. "Robin, there is nothing bad about telling us who you are…."

"No, it's not that Star, it's just that if anyone were to find out who I really am, they'd know everything. Like how you guys found out everything. If one of our foes were to know everything like that, they could destroy me, or worse, Bruce. Plus, everyone knows me as Robin, The Boy Wonder. If everyone knew who I really am, they'd see me as the rich kid, the circus freak, the dork." He said. Starfire look at him sympathetically. "Robin, no one thinks of you like that."

"Wanna bet? Before I was Robin, I was just a sad little kid. I got called a lot of things at school, my childhood just wasn't great."

"Robin, no one thinks of you like that here. I do not believe we knew you before, so we know you as out leader, a fearless human who will take great risks to save his friends. A sweet, caring boy that will explain things to me when I am confused, a person who will let me hide behind their cape when I am afraid or scared, that is the Robin we and mostly I know and love."Starfire finished saying. "And if any person wishes to call you those names, they will have to run through me."

"It's GO through me Star," Robin said chuckling."Oh," Starfire said embarrassed. Robin smiled. "Thanks for the talk Star, I feel a lot better now."

"It was no trouble at all Robin." Then they hugged. It lasted a while, until Starfire got up and walked to the door. "Star?" Robin asked her. Starfire turned around. "Do you wanna, you know, go to see a movie on Friday?" Starfire smiled brightly. "Yes Robin, I will gladly accompany you to the theater." Then Starfire left. Robin fell back onto his bed, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He then walked over to his mirror. "Hey Dick," he said to himself. "How's it goin'?" Robin didn't recognize himself. He frowned and went to his closet and grabbed a fresh mask. He went into the bathroom and opened a drawer. He was surprised when he didn't feel what he was looking for. "Where's my mask adhes…. GUYS!"

**OMG! 1,103 WORDS! How's that? Hopefully that will satisfy you guys for a while! Oh yeah, I want to try to get at least 9 or 10 reviews this chapter! Type it in down there! Btw there are still 3,000,000 cupcakes left if you can guess what happens next! Oh wait and 1,500,000 toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste too. My dad said you're teeth will get really sugary! So what? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, there is only one more chapter after this one, so it's coming to an end! Don't worry, I'm planning on writing, or I guess typing, a Robstar one shot. IDK what it'll be called yet, but if you follow me as an author, you'll know when it comes out. Anyway, on with the show! **

Robin ran into the common room, without a mask, furiously. "Truth or Dare is over! Give me my adhesive back!" he exclaimed. The anger in his eyes proved he wasn't kidding.Raven used her powers and levitated it over to him. Before Robin could grab it, Beast Boy and Cyborg slid in from opposite sides and made a wall so Robin couldn't get to his stolen property. "On one condition," Beast Boy said. "While you and Starfire were talking, Cyborg built a trapeze in the workout room."

"We get to see a Dick Grayson performance! In the original costume, no mask." Cyborg finished. Robin stared at them. "You're kidding, right?" Everybody shook their heads. Robin sighed. 'If you do this, afterwards it'll all be over.' He thought. "Okay, I'll do it." Robin said in defeat. "YES!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said running to the workout room. "Boys," Raven said shaking her head then flying after them. "Robin, I wish to give you something before foot," Starfire said. "It's before HAND Star," Robin said smiling. Then, Starfire gave him kiss. (Yes, on the lips.) "For the good luck." She said, then flew off to join the others.

**BREAK LINE**

Robin scurried off to his room, half happy half depressed he'd be on the trapeze again. It was the place he'd had the most fun, yet most pain in his life. Once he entered his room, he walked over to his side table drawer and rummaged through it until he found what he'd been looking for. Robin pulled out a picture that had two adults and one child in it. "I'm doing this part in honor of you." he said. "I love you mom and dad." A single tear dropped on the picture. Robin then put it away, and went to go change.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE WORK OUT ROOM,**

The others were waiting patiently for Robin to change. Well, at least Raven and Starfire were. Beast Boy and Cyborg on the other hand were just acting like kids. "This is soooo awesome!" Cyborg shouted. "I KNOW RIGHT?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "First his eyes, now this? I can't wait!"

Oh, and don't forget him making out with Star!" Cyborg said reminding him."Actually, we did the making out twice….."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed. "The second time was only for the good luck!" Starfire said. "Oh this is SOOOOO going on the website!" Beast Boy said laughing."Then I guess you wouldn't mind me mentioning your kiss with Raven to ALL of our fans out there." Cyborg said. "You do and you'll wake up in….."

"SHHHHH! He's coming!"

**Okay, not one of my longest chappies, but it's decent. Like I said, next chapter is the last one! 3,000,000 virtual cupcakes are still left to who can guess what happens next! Come on jordylilly777! YOU GOT THIS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm very sorry to announce that this is the last chapter of So Many Tries to See His Eyes. It was soooo much fun to write this story and to post it online! I'm happy that you guys loved my first story so much! I am planning to write a oneshot (Yes, it'll be RobStar, aren't they so cute together?) and only the people I that I ALWAYS Private Message with (jordylilly777****,** **and** **Robin'sGirlStar12) ****Will get to know the title of this story. If you follow me as an author, you will know when that oneshot comes out, plus my other story that someone gave me idea to do. (****AnonymousNinjaGirl gave me the idea, IDK if I will do it, I'll put a poll on my profile for you guys so you can vote!) **** Thank you all SOOOOO much for your reviews! All of you are so nice! Better than nice! Stupendous! Anyway, you guys probably want me to shut up so you can read! On with the LAST CHAPTER!**

The titans barely recognized their leader as he walked through the door. He had his hair slicked down and his mask was off. Plus his costume was totally different. He didn't wear his cape, utility belt, or steel toed shoes, they were more like slippers. Beast Boy and Cyborg started snickering, but they quickly shut up after Starfire looking at them with glowing electric green eyes. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Robin?" Beast Boy asked him. "Ha ha," Robin said back climbing the ladder up to the trapeze. "Now, for the first time in years ladies and gentlemen, Dick Grayson is back on the trapeze!"Cyborg said in his best announcer voice. Robin grabbed on to the pole, bracing himself. "The acrobat looks a little nervous folks, but hopefully he'll swallow his fear and perform!"Cyborg said into a microphone that had appeared out of nowhere. 'I hope he is the okay,' Starfire thought to herself. 'This must remind him so much of his parents.' Finally, Robin jumped and swung on the trapeze. "Woah!" Beast Boy emitted. "Wondrous!" Starfire bursted out. "Nice." Raven said smiling. "What a great performance folks!"

"Will you please stop talking like that?" Raven said annoyed. Cyborg didn't feel like getting thrown out the window again so he quieted. Up in the air, Robin was flipping so many times he'd probably set a world record. "Hahahahaha!" He laughed. "He's laughing?" Cyborg said shocked. "He's doing awesome!" Beast Boy said. After he said that, Robin landed on the other platform. Below him, his teammates cheered. "Can I go change now?" he asked.

**BREAK LINE**

The others let Robin change and then they all went back to the common room to watch TV. "So Robin, why didn't you want us to know who you were before?" Raven asked Robin. "You know, I don't really remember," he said. Robin and Starfire smiled at each other, because they were the only ones who knew the he was lying. "So what do y'all wanna watch?" Cyborg asked his friends. "Me kicking Beast Boy's butt in video games?"

"NO!" everyone yelled. Starfire looked at the time on the computer below the TV and her face brightened. "World of Fungus is about to begin friends!" She said happily heading for the remote. "AHH! ROBIN, STOP HER!" the guys yelled. Robin quickly grabbed the remote. "Why don't we just record it Star?" Robin said to her. "Very well. Then I can watch it over and over!" She said finding the bright side in it. Every one groaned. "OH! OH! OH!" Beast Boy shouted while doing a little dance. "What?" Cyborg asked. "WICKED SCARY!" Everyone's eyes grew three inches. "I'd rather kiss you again," Raven muttered. "You liked kissing me?" Beast Boy said "I said I like you, didn't I?" she said to Beast Boy. "Do you wanna go get something to eat later? We could go to your favorite café!"

"Sure." Raven said smiling. "Really, get a….." then Cyborg remembered what would happen if he said that, especially towards Raven. "What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing!" Cyborg said fearfully. "AZARATH METRION….

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Cyborg was saved by the bell. Well, in this case the alarm. Robin dashed over to the computer. "What is of the matter Robin?" Starfire asked him. "Mumbo, he's downtown." He said informing his team. "TITANS GO!"

**THE END!**

**That is the end of my story! Review down there please! I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't post this for a while, I've been busy\lazy. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story! Check out my profile, and my favorite stories and authors! They are really awesome. For the last time in this story. This is teen titans 99 signing off! GOOD BYE READERS!**


End file.
